National Treasure 3: The Fountain of Youth
by Princess Sianna
Summary: When Abigail Chases nieces come to live with them, the trio discovers a world they never knew. One full of crazed vampires secret societies and really PO'd ex-boyfriends. Can Riley hold on to the one he loves or will the treasure get the best of him? ROC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Meet the girls

Benjamin Gates and his wife Abigail stood at the entrance to Gate Seven at BWI. They Waited patiently for flight 203 from Forks, Washington to land. Riley, however, sat impatiently on his laptop in a near by chair.

"How long is this going to take Ben?! We've been waiting for over an hour." Abigail rolled her eyes as she pulled on her light blue blouse, subconsciously straightening it out as she shifted her position.

"Look, Riley we didn't know the flight would be delayed! Now they said it would be landing soon enough so just calm down and play with you computer!" Abigail laughed at Riley's pouted expression. Soon people began to file out of the terminal. Abigail excitedly tugged on Ben's jacket for him to see. They searched the crowd of people looking all over. Soon they saw two identical girls walk out together.

"AUNT ABIGAIL!" they yelled once they spotted her. The two girls ran towards Abigail almost taking her to the ground. Riley's jaw dropped.

"Twins Ben? Twins, you have got to be kiddin' me." Ben shrugged.

"Hey, their only ten years old, what's the worst that can happen?" Abigail had missed their conversation. She had been eyeing her two nieces.

"God look at you two! Last time I saw you Max and Jo...you had to be at least five or six! Wow! Jo you even let your hair grow out! Max your curls look divine! Wait...where's Neely?" Riley did a double take.

"There's another one! How old is she?" Ben smiled crookedly. He was about to answer when Abigail let out a shriek of joy.

"NEELY!" She embraced her other niece. Riley stopped complaining and stared at the girl. She was tall and appeared to be about nineteen or twenty. Her hair was brown like the twins, but with high lights of blond and straighter. Her frame was very slender and toned, almost as if she was a runner. Her lips were full and a broad smile stretched from ear to ear as she embraced her aunt. She was wearing a velvet red tank top under a Letterman Jacket from Forks area high school and a strange necklace.

When she opened her eyes to look at her aunt and uncle, Riley noticed that they were the most beautiful shade of green he had ever seen. Ben and Neely began talking about school and what not as Riley stared over his computer screen. One of the twins pushed the screen down.

"Hey!" Riley growled. No one touched his computer except him. The others stopped to look at them.

"Uncle Ben, is this Riley? The one who helped you find that treasure?!" One exclaimed. The other looked at him then gave a surprised expression.

"Yeah! That's the One Neely said was cute!" Neely punched her in the arm.

"_Shut_-_up _Jo!" She said under her breath. Riley smiled. Ben and Abigail exchanged a knowing look and began to depart with the group.

"Come on guys; let's head back to the Manor." Abigail said while she wrapped her arms around the twins. Ben put an arm around Neely and she around his waist.

"I missed you Uncle Ben! Find any good clues lately?" Ben smiled and gave a small laugh.

"Only the one's your aunt leaves for me, and they lead to something entirely different than gold or riches." Neely made a gross face as she pushed him playfully.

"Ugh! Don't say anything else I got it Uncle Ben!" Riley laughed. Neely briefly looked back at him, but quickly diverted her eyes.

After the group picked up their luggage they all went to Ben's jeep and piled in. Riley and Neely in the far back, the twins in front of them in the two individual seats, Ben in the drivers and Abigail in shotgun.

The twins bickered off and on for the duration of the trip, while Neely began to fall asleep. 10 hours on a flight with her ten year old sisters is pretty tiring. Riley listened and laughed at the twins antics. Once they finally quieted down, he tapped the one in front of him on the shoulder.

"What are your names again?" He said to them both. He didn't realize that Neely had slumped over on the window.

"My names Leila Josephina Anastasia Chase, but everyone calls me Jo. I'm named after the Romanov daughter Anastasia." The one in front of his said. Her hair was only slightly straighter than her twin's and darker.

"Well, _my_ name is Annabelle Maxaya Lorraine Chase, but you can call me Max. _I'm_ named after Lorraine Hansbury, a famous play writer!" Jo stuck her tongue out at her.

"Well at least mine wasn't executed! You're named after a girl who was shot and stabbed to death, so there!" Jo rolled her eyes.

"At least I'm not a Paris Hilton wannabe! All you care about is you _style_...or lack of one!" Max was about to retort when Ben shut them up.

"Hey! Stop fighting or you two will loose all the nice things we bought you! You'll just sleep in bare white guest bedrooms instead of the ones we designed for you! Now stop bickering!" Abigail put a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Ben that threat will only work on Max. Jo will only care if you take away her skateboard." Jo and Max gasped and sat forward.

"Please don't take away my room/board!" They say simultaneously. Riley chuckled. Ten year olds were actually pretty amusing. Neely shifter her position in her sleep and was now cuddling on Riley's shoulder. He instantly froze. The twins turned around and giggled.

"Looks like she's over Emmett already." Jo slapped her on the arm, and leaned in close.

"Max! We're not supposed to mention him! Or the rest of them." Max rolled her eyes.

"She can't hear us; she's got her ipod on! And plus, _they _don't know about... the Cullens." Riley leaned in closer so they could talk. Ben and Abigail had their classical music on, so they couldn't hear them at all.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. Who are the Cullens?" Jo and Max exchanged a look. Jo's was of worry and Max of amusement. She turned around to fully face Riley.

"Okay so, you know our parents died when we were eight?" Riley nodded. Jo and max briefly showed a look of pain when the though about their parents death. Max continued.

(Max) "Well, the first thing we did was go to our mother's family, our uncle Charlie, who lived in Forks Washington. His daughter Bella, she had come to live with him also. Her and Neely were both seventeen at the time so they entered Forks high school as juniors-" They began to switch of the conversation.

(Jo) "-That's when they met...the Cullens. They were soooo creepy at first, they had ghostly pale skin and they were always so cold. But after we got to know they, they were the best people we could ever meet.-"

(Max)"-You see, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme, They adopted the first three, Alice, Edward and Emmett when they were young then they adopted Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Emmett was always the big one. He was like super strong-"

(Jo) "Yeah, like this one time, he picked up both up in his arms and slung us over his shoulders. But, Emmett was real sensitive. He was always there for Neely-"

(Max)"-Yeah, even when she acted like a big baby. Edward was like the baby boy of their little clan. he was the smallest, even smaller than Jasper, and definitely the cutest. He and Bella started going out. I mean really going out-"

(Jo) "-He was constantly at our house. And after Rosalie was..." She trailed off. Max put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"We were pretty close with all the Cullens, Alice was our favorite. She hung out with us more than Neely or even Bella. But, she and Rosalie got in a fight. Rosalie was always the most pig headed and shallow one in the bunch, all she cared about was her looks. I admired her for her beauty, but she was always focused on herself. So, after Alice and Rosalie fought, it was over Bella and Edward, Rosalie disappeared for awhile. Emmett was deeply disturbed by this and went to look for her. After about a month and a half...he came back...he found her in Rome...but Rosalie was dead." Riley's eyes widened.

"What do you mean did she kill herself? Did he bring back her remains?" The girls exchanged a look.

"Well, he brought back some remains, Ashes to be exact. He said she had to be cremated; the state she was in was too terrible to bring back for Esme to see. After that he started coming over even more. More than Edward, although, Edward would sneak in at night...Uncle Charlie never knew, but we found out and Neely made us swear not to tell a soul. Oh...wait." She gave a weak smile.

"I guess we just told." Jo slapped Max in the arm.

"What do you mean us?" Max shook her head.

"Why would Neely make you swear if Bella was the one going out with Edward?" Riley pried. But before the girls could answer, Ben had stopped the car and turned off the ignition. They were home.

"Well it doesn't matter because Bella and Neely will never see them again." Max said quickly under her breath.

Riley turned towards Neely, who was still asleep on his shoulder. The twins were already out of the car and helping Ben and Abigail with the bags.

"Neely? Neely wake up." Riley slowly removed her head phones and shook her slightly. She groaned and stretched.

"Emmett?" She smiled as she slowly opened her eyes. Her smile disappeared when she saw it wasn't him.

"Oh, sorry Riley." He smiled. But then remembered that he wasn't supposed to know who Emmett, let alone who the Cullens are.

"Who's Emmett?" Neely pushed her way out of the back seat and began to get out.

"He's my ex-boyfriend." She mumbled on her way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing...except my wonderful characters who i love dearly. Please review or no new chappie :) Thanks!

Without You

It had been a month since Abigail's nieces had moved in. June was just about over and July 4th was tomorrow. Ben and Abigail were busy preparing for a Presidential Gala for Independence Day. The twins had made friends already and were going to a party that day and spending the night at a friend's house. That just left Riley and Neely.

Neely had somehow climbed over to a bay of several windows, whose ledge was wide enough to sit on, that was inaccessible unless you climbed across the thin banister on the fourth floor, a fall that could have killed her. Riley happened to be making his way up the steps to the fourth floor, nose deep in a book. He heard light singing, but couldn't tell from where it was coming from. It started out low, but then it began to grow.

_Without you, the ground thaws, _

_the rain falls, the grass grows._

_Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play._

_The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you._

_The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you._

_Without you, the stars roar the breeze warms, _

_the girl smiles, the cloud moves._

_Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash. _

_The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you._

_The moon glows, the river flows,_

_but I die…without you._

Neely was sitting with her leg hanging down the window's ledge. She stared out the window as silent tears streamed down her face. Her singing was so beautiful, but it was filled with sorrow and despair. Riley stared at her slightly confused at first, trying to figure out how in the world she got over there. His stare turned into a pitied look of compassion as he realized she was crying.

Neely had been acting quite strange since she got there, her whole demeanor seemed to be off. She seemed like she was a happy go lucky person, not the depressed shell of a person that she was now. Riley felt the urge to cheer her up. He was about to say her name when Abigail beat him to the punch.

"Neely?" she called from the second floor she came to the open area shared by all the floors. Looking upward she yelled again. She spotted the leg hanging from the wrong side of the staircase balcony on the fourth floor. Gasping in annoyance she hurried up the stairs in her expensive dress. Riley left the balcony area and walked into his room.

"NEELY!" She yelled. Shaking her out of her stupor, Neely jumped, almost falling off the balcony. Abigail gasped in fear. She held a hand to her chest. Neely stood up on the ledge.

"Neely! Get down off of there right now!" She said, fear clearly showed in her voice. Neely grabbed the banister and swung her leg up on it. Hoisting herself up, she stood on the narrow rail and walked across. Abigail watched in horror as Neely gracefully walked across the Balcony. Riley came out of his room and stared at Neely with the same look of horror as Abigail. Neely got up to them then hopped down landing like an assassin in a victim's room, quiet and stealthy. Abigail put her gloved hands on her hips.

"Neely Lenore Georgia Chase! What exactly do you think your doing? Why do you insist on putting yourself in life and death situations? Even your uncle Charlie told me about all the crazy things you and Bella did with those boyfriends of yours! These ridiculous shenanigans stop now! Do you want to get yourself killed?" Neely didn't say a word. She hung her head low, hair obscuring her face.

"The sooner I die the better." She mumbled. Abigail showed a shocked expression, then engulfed Neely I a hug.

"Oh, Neely! Is this still about your parents? You still want to be with them don't you? I guess that's understandable after what that Emmett boy did to you." Neely's head snapped up.

"Don't you dare speak about Emmett that way! You don't even know him!" Abigail glared at her.

"I know enough from your Uncle Charlie that he influenced you to do all kinds of dangerous and stupid things that got you in trouble. You were constantly sneaking out and disappearing with him. For all we know that _boy_ could have gotten you in some pretty bad situations! His whole demeanor spells trouble." Neely emanated waves of fury at her Aunt. All Riley could do was watch.

"What, did Uncle Charlie say that! You of all people should know that those who appear good and innocent, to terrible thing to the ones they _love_ behind closed doors!" She practically spit venom. Abigail, understanding what her statement meant, stood frozen in place with an expression that showed horror an a maddening sense of recognition. As Neely ran off down the stairs and slammed the door to her room, Abigail sank to the floor, her beautiful blue dress pooling around her. She covered her face with her hands. Ben had been on his way up the stairs when a distraught Neely ran passed him. Riley left as Ben comforted Abigail.

Making his way down the stairs to the second floor, he walked up to Neely's door. He could hear her sniffling every few seconds.

"Bella! Pick up the phone! Please…" She trailed off. Riley could hear her slam down on the bed and begin crying into a pillow. He turned the knob of the door. Surprisingly, she left it open. Most distraught teens locked their doors. Neely was sprawled face down on her bed, weeping into her pillow. He sat down on the edge of her bed and rubbed her back. She tensed up at his touch. Looking up from the pillow, She saw Riley's smiling face. He always was so kind to her.

"Hey Neels, you okay?" Neels was his nickname for her. She sat up and hugged him tightly. He rubbed her back, his hands warm to the touch. He sent shivers down her spine.

Aroused by her contact with Riley's body, Neely pulled away and stared into his eyes. She felt this strange need for him. Riley looked deep into her eyes, and slowly moved toward her, closing the gap between their lips. Stunned at first Neely didn't return the kiss, but as the emotions rushed through her body as a salty warm ocean wave, her eyes closed slowly as she deepened the kiss. Riley pushed her gently back on her bed as they kissed more and more passionately. He pushed her long sleeve shirt up ever so slightly and felt the string of knotted scars that criss-crossed all over her stomach. She gasped and made a slight squeal into the kiss. Riley let go and looked down at his hand.

"Wha-" Neely sighed and sat up. She shook her head and fought back tears as she remembered the event.

"He cant me... not anymore" Riley touched her leg. He never saw her body, any of it. it was always covered. the only thing he ever saw half her neck and hands.

"Emmett? Neely, please. Don't let me in and then push me away." She looked at anything in the room but him. Tears cascaded silently out of her eyes.

"Lock the door."


	3. Chapter 3

Crazy for feeling so blue

Riley slowly got up and locked her door as Neely slid silently off the bed. He turned to see her removing her long sleeve shirt and exposing a Purple sports bra. She shed the long sweats and rolled her shorts up once. She then slowly removed those ever present black bands from her wrists. Riley hesitated at first, but then approached her as she tied up her hair and lowered her bra straps. Scars ran up and down her entire body. Riley felt tears well up in his eyes. Neely watched him with her dull green eyes as he slowly made to touch her scars. He pulled back as tears fell from his eyes. Neely crumpled to the floor.

"I'm damaged. More inside than out. All of this. All of it..remember what I said to Abigail? About loved ones?" Riley nodded

"Yeah...but Neely...who did this?"

"My father wasnt a good man. He was involved with some...bad people. People no one knew existed. People that could kill you and never suffer any consequences. He traded our family for their power and protection. He did something to...piss them off i guess. The twins weren't there...they'll never know..." She stared straight ahead as hot tears coursed down her face.

"What did they do?" Riley sank to her level and carressed her face.

"Neels...what did they to your father...did they kill them?" Neely looked him right in the eye.

"They raped my mother in front of him then slit his throat...once they were dead..."

* * *

_Two years earlier_

_Ding Dong_

"_Neely! Can you get that?" Mrs. Chase yelled from the upstairs balcony. Neely hopped off the couch and ran to the door trying not to miss her show. She opened it to come face to face with the ground. She barely got the image of three large men before light exploded in her eyes. One of them struck her to the ground with some object. Her hearing was masked by a dull ringing and muffled shouts. Someone pulled her up by her hair and wrapped a wire around her neck. She felt herself jerked through the house into the living room. She opened her eyes to come to focus on her father forced to his knees, his head matted with blood. Her mother was crumpled in a ball between her and her father. One of the men had his knee in between her legs. _

"_You've been warned too many times Chase. You went to far this time. You threaten our very existence, and the Volturi cannot have that. We're going to kill your wife and daughter. And when the other two come home, we're going to kill them too." Neely's head was spinning. What was going on? Neely felt that awful tug on her hair as the one holding her dragged her to the basement stairs. A loud thump, coupled by the screams of her mother rang through her ears. Shots of pain went up her spine as she hit each stair. He threw her across the carpet and she rolled over He was on her in a split second. Her neck burned and was sticky with blood. She heard a switch knife click. He trailed it down her face as he licked the blood of the side. He cringed as the sweet liquid touched his lips. _

"_You are devine. Too bad i have to kill you now. You know, I like to be creative. I like to make art. You like my tool?" He stuck it in her shoulder. She screamed as the pain hit her. He laughed. "Oh I am going to have fun with this!" He twisted it in her. She cried for her mother. _

"_Im sorry what? Mommy's dead! Mommy can't help you." He whipped the knife out and licked it clean. _

"_This will be fun."_

_

* * *

_

Riley's mouth felt dry as he became sick. He listened to Nelly tell a story that sounded like something he'd seen out of a horror movie. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I dont know how long I was unconcious. I woke up in a pool of my own blood. He thought I was dead i guess, I thought i was. I felt weak, light headed, and sick. By body was numb at that point. He sliced my stomach 5 times and carved his initials into my tit. When i came to, i heard voices in the room."

Neely hesitated at first. Telling Riley the truth would mean endangering Emmett and the rest of the cullens. She shook her head.

"The police found me and took me to the hospital. We were sent to live with our uncle charlie until they were caught. it only took a month for them to be caught and killed." Riley could tell she was lying. But she was alive thats all that mattered. He smiled and kissed her.

"You're here now. and no amount of scars will stop me from wanting to love you Neels." She gave a weak smile and kissed him. Emmett's face flashed in her mind as she heard him say her name.

* * *

"_Good God what have they done to her?" A woman's voice. Sweet and caring yet deeply concerned._

"_Carlisle, did they ..." A younger man's voice. It was smooth and slightly seductive._

"_No. They weren't here to hunt. They were here to kill, Edward." An older man. his voice was showered with wisdom and intelligence._

"_Do we save her? She's like this close to keeling over." That was the voice that caused Neely to twitch. It hit her like a cold burst of air. His voice rang in her mind over and over again. It was smooth, cocky, and full of lighthearted emotion. She felt herself try to speak. try to ask who was it that owned such a voice, but she couldn't. Nothing worked. Not even her eyes. She remained still and motionless as blood trickled out of her. _

"_Yes. She's a part of our lives now. However, I can't seem to grasp how she becomes a part of our existence. Save her Carlisle." Neely felt someone raise her left arm._

"_Emmett? This would be a good time to practice your control." Neely slowly opened her eyes to see a handsome teenager, big with muscle and height. His eyes were auburn yellow and his face was pale. His eyes met heres briefly as he bit her wrist. She jerked at the sting of her teared flesh. He sucked for what seemed like eternity. _

"_Emmett thats enough! YOU'RE GOING TO MARK HER!" She felt Emmett let go._

"_Holy shit...i've never tasted anything like...that..." Neely felt her body heat as if it were on fire. She saw the blurred image of emmett biting his own wrist. He then put it to her mouth as blood rushed to her mouth. As soon as it touched her lips, Neely felt her senses heighten. Her body slowly began to heal. She craved for more. She sucked the blood from his arm until he ripped it way. she felt her body heat up again. _

"_Suck out the venom before it turns her!" A girl yelled angrily._

_Again his mouth was on her wrist. _

_After a few moments Neely was able to sit up. Her body healed in seconds. only scars were left. She looked up to see seven people. The eldest crouched on his haunches and smiled at her. _

"_Neely. You okay? Listen to me...your parents were killed by creatures beyond your capacity to understand. We healed you. Saved your life. We only ask that you do not tell anyone what happened. you parents died in a car accident._

"_My Parents died in a car accident..."_

"_They swerved off the road..."_

"_They Swereved off the road..."_

"_And died when the car caught fire." _

"_And died when the car caught fire." Neely was mesmerized. She stared straight ahead as if she was in a trance._

"_Good. Edward. Emmett? Go take care of the bodies. Esme. Alice. Blood detail. Neely?" her head snapped up. _

"_Neely...your scars are from a accident you were in with friends last year. You were home alone. no one was ever here. The seven you saw were part of a dream you had." _

_She repeated his words as he put a hand on her shoulder. Squeezing her pressure point, he put her to sleep._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Did you just say vampire?

Neely kissed Riley again as they fell back onto her bed. She heard Emmett's voice again as she pulled away from Riley.

"What's wro-" He was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Neely? We're leaving now. Im So sorry for earlier. Have you seen Riley?" She giggled the handle. Neely grabbed Riley's hand ran to the bathroom.

"Get in the shower!" she whispered frantically. If Abigail caught them together it could be bad. Riley hesitated.

"What why-" before he could finish Neely turned the water on and soaked him as she quickly wet her hair. She slammed the shower door and began to strip. Riley could see the blurry outline of her naked body through the glass he felt his pants tighten. He switched the water to cold in an attempt to cool off. Neely grabbed a towel and ran out.

"One Sec! Sorry I was in the shower." She unlocked the door. Abigail jumped and gave a small smile.

"Oh sorry. Well were out of here. go ahead and finish, Love. Have you seen Riley?" Neely shook her head.

"mmm no? not since earlier this morning. The water is running sorry i gotta-" Abigail waved her off.

"Go ahead! we'll be back in about three days okay. Emergency numbers are on the fridge and you have the debit card?" Neely nodded.

"Okay then bye my dear, love you!" Neely smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Love you too bye!" Neely quickly shut the door and locked it. She could hear Abigail ascend the stairs and leave with Ben She breathed out a sigh of relief and hesitated, as if she was forgetting something.

"Riley!" she yelled as she ran to the shower. The water was till running and she could see him through the glass. She opened the door and chuckled at him.

"Oh ha ha! Get in here!" He grabbed her and pulled her into the large shower. She gasped. They Laughed as the water fell down on the two of them. Riley stopped and stared at her. everything seemed to slow down as he placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her into him. Neely tensed up beneath his touch. This was all too familiar to her. She remembered the time she shared a shower with Emmett...it was almost the same. She closed her eyes and breathed his name ever so quietly. Looking back up at Riley she shook her head.

"Um we should go get dried off." She moved to open the door. Riley leaned against the wall and shut off the water.

"Yeah...you're right." He stepped out, his clothes dripping with water. He removed his shirt. Neely gulped as her ears turned red. His body was beautiful. She really was attracted to him

"Can I have a towel?" Neely held her soaked white towel up to her chest as she stared at his naked torso and jeans for a few moments.

"Hello?" she laughed as she threw one to him.

"Thanks" She grabbed one herself and rushed out of the bathroom. Quickly drying off she threw on a thong bra tank and shorts. just as she was pulling her shorts up, Riley exited the bathroom, towel rapped low around his waist. She jumped as she frantically pulled them up.

"Riley!" He covered his eyes with his hand with a loud smack.

"Sorry!" Unfortunately, it was the hand holding up his towel. It dropped to the ground as Neely got a glimpse of his package.

"RILEY!" She covered her eyes. He quickly scooped up the towel as she peeked through her fingers and tried to hide her smile.

"What are you smiling about!" He tucked the towel in and held it in a vice grip.

"Nothing! nothing dont worry!" He pouted.

"No seriously tell me! You see my dick and laugh? Gotta mean something!" She sat down on the bed and awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Well...its...um...bigger than I thought...its...um...yeah...its...wow!" She Shook her head spastically.

"Um so what the hell do we do now? She asked trying to change the subject.

"You mean in conjunction of you seeing my penis?" She laughed.

"No! something other than that!" He shrugged.

"Wanna do shots?" she stopped to think about it.

"You have the key to the bar?" He smiled mischievously

"Yep."

"I'm in." She got up.

"Could you please go put on pants though?" He looked down and nodded.

"Yeah..." He left the room as Neely fell back on her bed and let out a agitated sigh. She wanted him. God knows she did. But she wasnt over Emmett. Every time she touched Riley she could hear his voice or see his face. She felt a small tweak in her conscience telling her not to get drunk with Riley. Brushing it off she went to meet him at the door to the bar.

_2 hours later_

Neely swayed in her chair as she downed another shot of Pinnacle with Riley. She laughed at Riley as he spilled some of his drink.

"What! its not funny!" he laughed to. they laughed until they panted.

"I miss emmett." Neely pouted.

"Why do you miss him! you have me" he smiled.

"Come on." He got up and staggered towards the door.

"Where!" she whined.

"Just come on!" he grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. the rest was a blur.

_the next morning_

Neely could barely open her eyes. Her head throbbed like a frying pan had been repeatedly banged against her head. She moaned as she sat up in the twisted sheets. Looking around, it took her a moment to realize she wasn't in her room.

"What the hell!" She sat up a bit more to find she was completely naked. She was in Riley's room...in his bed...naked. but where was...

"Ah damn." Came a muffled voice beneath the pillows. An arm found its way across Neely's stomach. Her eyes widened.

"Riley get up!" He slowly emerged from the depths of the bed. His hair was a matted mess and he too was completely naked. Bluish marks all over his neck. Neely covered her mouth as she gasped. Riley groaned as he looked down under the covers.

"Ah fuck..." A snap could be heard as Neely's eyes widened. She fell out of the bed and grabbed one of his shirts off the floor as he got up.

"Please tell me that wasn't..." He held it up as he laughed

"It is...looks like we had fun last night!" She threw a pillow at him.

"Thats not funny riley! Shit..." She put a hand on her forehead as she tried to remember the night.

"I can't remember a goddamn thing! Did we really..." He shrugged as he reached to the ground.

"Well, we definitely tried...5 times..." Neely almost fell over.

"Riley...no one can know. No one!" He looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you on crack! Who the hell am i going to tell!"

"I dont know! this is fucked up Riley. I didn't want to sleep with you!"

"Well looks like you did! Sorry it was such a inconvenient horrible travesty!" She shook her head as she searched for her clothes.

"Come on Riley, its not like that. You know i love Emmett... you knew that yet you pushed the boundries. You couldnt wait to sleep with me!"

"IT WASN'T ABOUT JUST SLEEPING WITH YOU! And seriously? Shut the fuck up about him. I'm sick of hearing about him. YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO SEE HIM AGAIN! Get used to it." She fought back tears as she walked up to him. She slapped him hard across the face.

"You fucking prick!" She turned and walked out in her underwear and his shirt.

"I WANT MY SHIRT BACK!" He called after her. The shirt could be seen being thrown outside his door. He shook his head and slammed his door right after her door slammed.

Neely spent the day locked in her room. The sun had been hidden behind clouds for most of the day as thunder heads rolled in. Her window flew open as lightning struck and the power went out.

"Shit..." As she got up to close it someone rushed in. She gasped and fell backwards as she stared up at him.

"Trevsky? What the hell?" He smiled as he helped her up. Without a word he gestured towards the door. Neely ran over and locked it as he sat. His hair was blond and longer than Neely's. His eyes were dark red and he was clothed in a black shirt and jeans.

"So what do i owe this visit? Shouldn't you be in Italy? And why are you dressed so...normal. I thought you didnt want to be seen in public?" She turned up her music as she sat close to him. He smiled mischievously.

"It is raining. and it also helps that your uncle lives in the middle of nowhere. I almost killed that human thats out on the patio. His blood smells divine. No Auro sent me here to talk especially to you. I need you to do something for me." He stroked her chin with a long bony finger. He was skinny and twisted, full of evil. Neely never liked him. His Russian accent was dripping with seduction.

"What is it Trevsky?" He looked to a photo of her and the cullens.

"I need you to find the cullens." She raised an eyebrow.

"Why can't you?" He chuckled.

"Because I am a vampire, and I'm not marked by one of them like you are. No matter how far Emmett tries to run, you two will always be connected. We have no way of locating them. Its like they dropped off the face of the earth. Thats where you and whoever the both of you are affiliated with, come into play." Neely was wary of the situation.

"Why? What does this have to do with them and the volturi?" Trevsky pulled a medium sized wooden box out of the bag he had with him. He handed it to her.

"Its locked so do not bother trying to see what's inside. It's for Carlisle. He will know what it is. This, Treasure Hunter you are living with will be going to South America soon for an important top secret...mission if you will. You must find Carlisle before then and deliver this to him."

"And if I don't" She took the box. it was heavy and a few loose items shifted inside.

"If you don't then we will kill you and your family." She bolted up.

"What! Why?" He only blinked.

"Because the chase family, is involved with the vampire race. Your aunt and uncle have no knowledge of our kind...but your father did, and so did many of your ancestors. You will soon learn your place in our world...but that is not my place to tell you. Get the box to Carslile by July the 19th." Neely shook her head she had no idea what was going on.

"Please, Trevsky, tell me more...why am i connected to your kind! Why did my father have to die?" He shook his head as he moved to the window.

"All I can tell you is...your necklace. Start by trying to figure out what it means...after you find the cullens...oh and do not tell your uncle about the box." He left without another word. The power came back on as she examined the box.

"Neely?" The sound of Riley's voice made her jump. She unlocked the door.

"Neels i'm soo sorry. I-" She shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. it was a night that never happened. Just come here." He shut the door and came over to her bed and sat down. She handed him the box.

"Take a look at this." He surveyed it.

"The same symbol thats on your necklace...is engraved into the lid. Have you always had this?" She took it from him.

"No...Do you know this symbol?" He shook his head.

"No idea. Do you have a key?" She sighed.

"No. Help me open it." He nodded

"Okay. Come on, lets head to my tech room."

Neely's mouth hung open when they entered the basement of the mansion. The entire level was transformed into a geek's heaven. Riley had so much equipment it made her head spin. He sat down at a desk and turned a light on. He began working on the box as Neely watched. She thought of every possible way to find the cullens. none came to mind.

"I got it! Ha! Good thing i was picking locks since I was 7. What the hell!" He opened the box and stared. Inside was a large folded envelope and ontop was a vile of blood, a small diary, a stone with hieroglyphs and a set of canines. Riley removed the envelope and opened it. Neely flipped through the diary. It was written in blood in a language she couldn't recognize.

"Neely...look." Inside the envelope was intensive information about her family including photos and locations.

"What? Why?" She stared at the files on her, the twins, her Aunt, and her parents. She looked at her father's file. names were blotted out by thick black ink.

Name: Chase, _

Location: None

Status: Deceased

Logistics

_Chase was connected to _. Friends. The deceased owed _his family in a deal that involved the _project. _ Chase is descended from _ the head of the _ society.

She looked at the twins file

Names: _ Chase and _ Chase

Location: Maryland

Status: Unmarked. Hunted.

Logistics

_has currently called off search and kill for _Chase and _Chase, due to _family interference. Their elder sister, _ Chase is marked by _ Cullen and has survived the first attack on the family

"I have to find out who's name is on here. My dad owed him my family...and they killed my mother for it...riley you think you can find a way to remove the black ink? " Riley looked at the papers.

"Yeah i think so. But can you explain to me what the hell is all this?" Neely picked up the vile of blood.

"I'm going to need your help so you must know. Emmett and his family are not like you and me. They...they are..." She hesitated.

"They're what?" Riley said insure of what she would say next.

"They're vampires. And I belong to Emmett. And if I don't get this box to his father before the 19th, The high coven called the volturi is going to slaughter my whole family...maybe even you." Rileys mouth dropped as he stared at her.

"Did you just say...vampire?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Ex-Boyfriend wants to kill me?

Neely simple shrugged.

"How can you say something so...ridiculous and against the laws of...Natural Science and be okay with it! You expect me to believe that? Neely...wha..." He ran out of things to say. Neely showed him the crescent bite mark on her wrist again. She grabbed a paper towel and wet it. she rubbed the make-up from her arm revealing dead pale veins. the bite mare was blue and white. it looked like the skin of a corpse.

"touch it." Riley hesitated then touched her skin.

"Its so cold...and hard." she looked around the room.

"Is that a UV light?" Riley nodded. Neely picked it up and plugged it in. shining it over the bite, her skin sparkled. Riley pulled backwards.

"Do you believe me now?" Riley shook his head.

"I thought vampires burned in sunlight." She smiled and shook her head.

"thats an old wives tale i guess. Real vampires...sparkle for lack of a better term, in sunlight. The whole stake through the heart thing...totally false. To kill a vampire it takes full mutilation and then you gotta burn it. They don't need to feed all the time either, they're not ravenous creatures...well not all the time." Riley had so many questions.

"And youre boyfriend was a vampire...and never bit you? Bella either?"

"the night my family was attacked...it was by vampires. The cullens found me. They're...vegitarian vampires if you will. They only drink animal blood. Emmett and edward didn't want that type of existence for bella and I. They loved us so much that they wanted us to live out our lives. of course we didnt agree but it was the deal. I am..marked by Emmett though...thats why i was so pissed when you slept with me..." Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Marked? Like a dog? What the hell does that mean. Haha, if i hook up with you he has to kill me cause your his woman?" He laughed nervously.

"Actually...yes." Riley double taked.

"The fuck! Neely are you wack in the head? Im still not totally sold on this but should i be fearful for my fuckin life now?" Neely bit her lip.

"Kinda...but hey! Emmett and I are apart. He doesnt want to be with me. I mean...instinctively he'll try to kill you but he would have to be physically here. its not like as soon as you stuck it in me he was alerted...i hope." Riley raised his eyebrows and scoffed.

"You hope? Ah...hmm okay then." He got up and picked a rope up off a nearby table.

"What are you doing?" Neely asked confused. He slung it over a pipe and got up on a workbench.

"Nothing. Im just gonna kill myself before your homicidal animalistic EX does ...bye bye neely!" She slapped him off the bench.

"Knock it off! Stop being so damn dramatic. You're gonna be fine. Plus...I need your help." Riley sat back down at the table.

"Work on the ink. Ill try to find a way to cypher this language..." Neely said standing.

"Where are you going?" Riley asked taking out his tools.

"My room. I have a few of Emmett's father's books. Maybe the language is written in one." She turned and took off up the stairs. Riley immediately started on the ink.

Neely bounded up the stairs to the first floor. She was running up the first few steps when she stopped short. Something had moved in the room across from her. A black mass of some sort had darted across the threshold. She slowly backed down the stairs as her pulse quickened. She slowly walked towards the room. It was pitch black. She could make out a few objects that were familiar to her. One wasn't. Neely's breath caught as a large black mass watched her from the corner.

"R-riley..." She barely squeaked out his name before the figure moved at lightning speed and pinned her to the ground. She spit up blood from the force.

"Hello Neely." Her voice was dripping with malice. Neely coughed as she spit the blood on the floor.

"Hey Victoria nice to see you bitch" she weezed. Victoria smacked her.

"Shut up you little whore!" Neely grimaced

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be chasin' bella around you crazy bitch?" Victoria smacked her again

"Call me bitch again and ill rip your fucking tongue out and feed it to you." Victoria picked her up and pinned her against the wall. Neely yelped in pain. Where the fuck was riley?

"What do you want!" Victoria Smiled.

"I want that box."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Family History Lesson

"You can't kill me Victoria…you know the rules of the mark." Neely wheezed. Riley could be heard bounding up the stairs as Victoria tightened her grip.

"I don't give a flying FUCK! I want that box…it will lead me to Edward…I want him to watch as I kill his precious Bella." Neely laughed as Riley burst out of the basement.

"The box itself won't lead you to them." Neely chuckled as painful tears escaped her eyes. Riley could only stare in shock at the red haired vampire

"And thats why I'm not going to kill you…yet." Victoria fired back, throwing Neely to the ground. Riley made a move towards her when Victoria cut him off in her inhuman speed. His eyes widened as she grabbed his throat and threw him across the room, shattering a priceless vase.

"How the fuck do you even know about the box! I just found out!" Neely said standing. Victoria watched Riley like a hawk.

"I've been following Trevsky for some time now. He showed up in Forks so I tracked him here. not two miles from this lovely home did i smell your stench. I want you to lead me to Edward, and I'll spare the life of your family."

"You know Victoria…I'm about sick of you. You are the most inconstant, annoying, no talent, dipshitted bitch i have ever come in contact with. Seriously. The Volturi is already threatening my family…why the FUCK would i even help you! God, I'm so sick of your bullshit. Get out." Both riley and victoria were taken aback by her words.

"Who are you talking to human?" Victoria tried to hide her shock.

"Bitch, I'm talking to you…you don't see any other homicidal skanks in this room! You see…unlike Bella…I know the underworld. I know what must be done to survive…Im not scared of you or any werewolf for that matter."

"Did you say werewolf?" Riley spoke up.

"SHUT UP" Both women yelled without even looking at him. Neely stepped up to Victoria.

"I could rip you to shreds in an instant! What makes you so bold?" Victoria said looking down her nose at Neely. Neely smirked and looked down letting out a grunt. In an instant, Neely had swiped her arm across Victoria's neck.

"Im bold, because Emmett made me that way. Im bold because I suffered at the hands of your kind and had to listen to my family DIE." Victoria fell to the ground. Blood dripped from the shard of vase in Neely's hand. No one saw her grab it.

"Now you sit there and bleed." Neely sliced her again and again. She kept slicing till riley had to come and stop her. Victoria barely moved.

"Stop! You'll Kill her!" he yelled. Neely looked up to him, her face splattered in coagulated blood. she wiped her mouth with her forearm

"You can't kill whats already dead." She pulled out her phone.

"Yeah Beaumont…Hi listen…I need a favor. Yeah ill text you my location. get here in 20? Love you too." She ended the call.

"Riley go get some bleach and a mop…this bitch is bleeding all over the floor." Neely bent down and grabbed a hold of Victoria's neck. Snapping her head, she broke Victoria's neck and let the head slump to the ground.

"That should keep her unconscious for a couple hours…" Riley stared for a moment then took off looking the bleach. Neely was finishing up cleaning up the vase as riley mopped up the blood when the door flew open.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Riley screamed dropping the mop. I tall muscular man stood in the foyer.

"He's not easily shaken…" The man said sarcastically. His accent was british. Neely shook her head and came up to him with a hug.

"shut it Beaumont. Can you just get rid of her?" Beaumont crouched on his haunches and surveyed the body.

"You did not end her?" He said raising an eyebrow. He spoke with an ancient sense of dignity and entitlement. Neely rolled her eyes.

"She's not mine to end. And don't get any ideas. I know the eastern laws. You cannot kill another vampire here. Just dispose of her in say…the south?" She smiled at him. He stood.

"Neely, This will cost you…dearly." He grinned mischievously.

"What do you want?" She asked as Riley came to stand at her side. He was unsure of how to protect her against Beaumont.

"I want your blood. I want to taste it…feast upon that lovely sweet liquid that belongs only to Emmett."

"You realize that, by drinking my blood, you will be tasting Emmett's essence?" She rolled up her sleeves a bit.

"Wouldn't that make you…a bit gay?" Riley said stammering. Beaumont gave him a stony gaze.

"Luckily…I am." He smiled and stroked Riley's cheek. Riley recoiled in fear and disgust.

"Im…Ill head back down and finnish my work…" He took off running. Neely shook her head.

"Hmm…glad to see your replacement for Emmett is quite the protector." He slung victoria over his shoulder.

"He's not his replacement. He means nothing to me." Neely said defensively. Beaumont leaned in close and took a deep smell.

"Then why did you fuck him? I can smell him on you. Emmett will most definitely be displeased my dear." He scrunched his nose up at her. Neely pushed him aside.

"I didn't want to do it. And Emmett left me…why does that make me the bad guy?" Beaumont walked out the door to his truck. He threw Victoria in the back. Putting on thick workman's gloves and covered the body in silver mesh and then a tarp. The hiss of Victoria's burning flesh began to surface as he turned to Neely. (yes silver stuns vamps)

"Neely…he didn't leave you because he did not want you. He left because he loves you. Its a strange way of protecting the one creature you love most but…you being apart is the one thing keeping you alive in his mind. Think about it. He left you after other Vampires started snooping around…and I don't just mean this pathetic woman." Beaumont said calmly. Neely shook her head in defiance to his words.

"He left because of Bella's accident and the fact they couldn't blend in anymore! He and Edward agreed that leaving us was the only way to keep us safe. You weren't there! We don't belong in their world…." Neely defended, eyes watering. Beaumont laughed.

"Thats what they wanted you to think Neely. Edward left because he couldn't protect Bella yes…But they all left because certain Vampires want you dead. You don't understand how deep you are with our kind. When I finally came out to you…for lack of a better word…How long had I been a friend of your family? How long Neely?"

"Y…years."

"I have secretly watched you and your sisters for years. Your father attempted to pick up the "family business" of working alongside vampires, something only the patriarchs of the Chase bloodline know about. He was too greedy, he did not make smart decisions…and so someone had him killed. You are so young….so naive. You don't understand…This is so much more than your little love affair with the vampire that saved your life."

"What do you know beaumont. Please…tell me the truth." She placed her hands on his chest.

"I…Im not sure if I should. Im being watched too you know. Then you'll lose the only person still protecting you." He gathered her into a hug.

"The Cullen's finding you that night…that was fate bringing you to love yes…but the events that preluded your little meeting…were no accident. This goes deep Neely. Centuries deep. That necklace of yours…symbolizes your heritage…your link to the vampire race. Many want you dead for it…and many will stop at nothing to keep you alive." Neely searched his blood red eyes for answers.

"Neely! I got the ink off! Come quick." Riley called. Beaumont looked to him.

"What is that human yelling about?" He said looking down his nose at him.

"We…Trevsky paid me a visit today. Apparently the Volturi has lost tabs on the cullens and need me to find them and deliver a box with my necklace's symbol on it to Carlisle….a box victoria somehow knew about. If I don't get him the box they'll kill my family. We cracked it open and found files on my Dad and some other stuff…maybe you can help us with it?" She said pleadingly. Beaumont smiled and shook his head.

"Neely…Trevsky is not a part of the Volturi. Not even close. He claims to be to hide from you the real people behind all of this. Trevsky…was a friend of your father." He said sternly. Neely was taken aback

"WHAT?" She yelled. Beaumont grabbed her arm and led her inside.

"Hey what are you-" Neely said as he plopped her on a couch.

"Stop talking and listen. Trevsky and I are a part of a secret society that was put in place to protect your family. The night your parents were killed someone on the inside made a grave mistake. We had been infiltrated by whatever person your father was doing business with. The contents of that box are for Carlisle's eyes only…but seeing that Trevsky underestimated your prowess…" He pinched the corners of his nose.

"Can you tell us what everything inside means?" Riley spoke up from behind Beaumont. He was still in shock. Beaumont shook his head.

"Neither of us know what is in the box or what it means. Someone in the higher order gave it to Trevsky before they…disappeared. I can try to help but Carlisle is really the one who would know…I was merely a bodyguard."

"Wait…so he's your bodyguard?" Riley asked smiling.

"Was being the key word. I was part of the society that died with her father. With no male Chase left alive, the Chase family secret may have died with him. We were disbanded as a society, but Trevsky and I kept an eye on Neely and the girls. Somewhere in the Higher Order, someone turned the tables. I think it was a set up disbanding us…and Carlisle will know whats going on."

"Thats the thing I do not know where the hell he is! Riley, lets see those names. maybe you might know one or two….Did you guys have anything to do with making these?" Neely said as Beaumont took the files from him.

Name: Chase, **Jefferson **

Location: None

Status: Deceased

Logistics: **Jefferson** Chase was connected to **Lestat Monocreif**. Friends. The deceased owed **Lestat Monocreif** his family in a deal that involved the **Aqua vitae** project. **Jefferson** Chase is descended from **Orphonius Wilhelm Von Rathen** the head of the **Venator Lamia** society.

Beaumont dropped the file.

"What?what is it?" Neely asked frantic. Beaumont fell to his knees.

"They never told us…all those years…protecting the descendant of Von Rathen himself…." He stared at the ground. His body like stone. Riley looked at Neely concerned as she came down to the frozen vampire's level.

"Beaumont…whats…whats wrong…?" She hesitated to touch him.

"Neely…You are the direct descendant of the most brutal, evil, and malicious Vampire Hunters in the world…" He stared at her incredulous.


End file.
